


Players

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The seduction emanating from a person of uncertain or dissimulated sex is powerful.' ~ Colette</p><p>Engaging in fantasy can fuel a couple's passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge, using the prompt "Roleplay." Thanks, as ever, to the Cinnamon-Bun muse. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

Lexi ran her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear while she swirled her straw through her drink. She dropped her hand to her lap and tugged slightly on her skirt, brushing her fingertips along the hem, feeling her silky soft bare skin. The bar room door opened, and Lexi tipped her head, watching out of the corner of her eye as a woman walked in and approached, sitting on the stool next to her.

Jennie strolled into the bar like she owned it, smoothing her red silk "power tie" down her chest with one hand as she adjusted the fedora on her head with the other. Her eyes scanned the bar, gliding over male and female alike, discarding each and every one out of hand. There was only one person that drew her interest here, and that one was sitting by herself at the bar.

Assuming a no-nonsense attitude, she cut a direct line to the dark-haired woman's side, warning off all other potential suitors with a cutting glance as she slid onto the stool beside the brunette.

"Scotch and soda," she ordered as the bartender approached, her voice almost unnaturally guttural and low. "And a refill for the lady, here, whatever she's having..." Setting her fedora on the bar, she studied the other woman's profile a moment before reaching into the inner pocket of her suit jacket. "Cigarette?" she asked, shaking a couple out of the mouth of the pack as she extended her hand to the brunette.

With a sidelong glance, Lexi looked the woman up and down, taking in her classically-shaped features and contrasting severe hair-do...rather intriguing. Lexi's tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "No, thank you; I don't smoke," she said softly. "But thank you very much for the drink." She drained the dregs of her first glass before picking up the next, smiling at the bartender.

"Suit yourself." Jennie shrugged, plucking a cigarette from the pack. She let it dangle, unlit, from her lips as she slapped a rather large bill on the bar, nodding to the bartender. "Open a tab for me."

She sat a moment in silence, letting the woman take a few sips of her drink before speaking again. "You come here often?"

Lexi took another sip of her drink and glanced at the other woman. "Occasionally, when I'm feeling a bit...lonely," she said, running her fingers around the rim of the glass. "And yourself?"

"From time t'time, when I'm in town," Jennie replied, giving another negligent shrug as she loosened her tie. "Usually when I've had a shitty day at the office and need to kick back..." She set the cigarette in a notch in the ashtray, thrusting her hand out to the woman. "I'm 'James'," she said, her voice suddenly gruff. "And you are...?"

Lexi arched her eyebrow at the stranger's name, and then smiled softly as she slipped her hand into the other woman's. "Nice to meet you...'James'," she murmured, and turned back to her drink.

Jennie cocked her head with a hint of a leer, drawing her hand back as she leaned in. "Ah, a woman of mystery... Well, then, mysterious beauty, may I ask what you do for a living?"

"Yes, you may," Lexi smirked, turning on her stool and tipping her head so her hair fell slightly across her face. "A little this, and a little of that..." She allowed her words to trail off, taking in her suitor's body language. "And you?"

Jennie chuckled lowly, propping her chin on her hand. "I work in the dining industry. Very lucrative, you know..."

Lexi leaned forward, her eyes fixed on the other woman as she raised her drink, letting the straw slip over her bottom lip. "Ah...that must be...interesting..." She leaned back and set the drink on the bar, giving the stranger -- James -- a slow smile. "Excuse me for a moment...I need to go to the ladies' room." She slipped off the stool toward James, making sure that her arm brushed against James' chest, and her fingertips grazed along the stranger's leg.

"I'll be waiting..." Jennie murmured, her voice gruff. She swung around on her stool to watch the brunette walk away, grinning slowly in appreciation of the female form as the woman retreated. "God damn, I do like a hot ass..."

She turned back to the bar, signaling the bartender again. "A shot of tequila for me, and...hmm...a Blow Job for my lovely companion, please..."

Lexi walked to the bathroom, her body moving sinuously, knowing that she was being watched. She stepped through the swinging door and leaned over the sink, checking her makeup while running a hand through her hair. Perfect. Smirking at her reflection, she turned and walked back into the barroom, pausing to flirt and make small talk with another gentleman that had been trying to catch her eye all evening. Leaning in to touch his arm, her gaze flicked over to her "company," still seated at the bar.

Jennie's gaze hardened, her eyes narrowing as her prey halted to chat up another strange man. "Oh, I've got competition now, do I..." Muttering softly to herself, she turned back to the barkeep, giving him a nod as he set the shots down. "Hell, this may be the only blow job I get t'night..."

Lexi let her hand slip over the other man's arm, laughing softly and nodding at his flattery. Excusing herself again, she moved away from him, heading back to her seat at the bar. She saw the shot there, waiting, and raised her eyebrow at James. "For me?"

"I bought it for you, yes..." Jennie replied, her hoarse voice giving away the slightest hint of jealousy. "Wasn't sure what shot you'd like. Figured you're good for at least a Blow Job -- if you swallow."

Lexi smirked as she picked up the shot glass, gingerly tipping it into her mouth. She set the empty glass down, licking the whipped cream from her lips, and smiled. "Mmmm, good... And I _always_ swallow."

"My favorite kind of woman," Jennie murmured, licking salt off the back of her hand before tossing back her shot. Grimacing only slightly, she bit into the lime and set the rind down, turning back to the reticent brunette. "Don't suppose you do body shots, too...?" she asked, her tone sharpening as she let her gaze wander the girl's body, lingering most obviously on the woman's bust.

Lexi laughed softly, her voice going husky as she leaned in and whispered, "Only in the privacy of my own home."

"And where does a pretty bird like you come to roost, then, huh?" Jennie asked, brushing the back of her hand lightly against the woman's thigh.

Lexi's eyes darkened as she slowly let her legs fall apart. "Not too far from here. What about you?"

"I'm staying uptown...on the company dime, of course. Posh hotel suite, huge company car, all that shit..." Jennie replied, her hand coming to rest on the woman's thigh, just above her knee. "Wouldn't happen to be room for two in that gilded cage of yours, would there...?"

Lexi turned back to her drink, looking up at James through lowered lashes. "I don't know. I think that's something only time will tell," she whispered huskily.

"Time is something I have plenty of, tonight," Jennie replied, running her hand up the woman's thigh slowly. "But I'd rather not waste any of it, either."

Lexi bit her lip to keep a soft moan from slipping out. "So, what do you propose to do with your time?" she whispered, shifting into James's hand.

"You want to go for a ride?" Jennie asked, her voice slipping into an even lower register as her hand disappeared beneath the girl's skirt, her fingertips brushing against nothing but bare skin.

Lexi leaned toward James, her lips parting as she nodded. "Please."

Jennie pulled her hand back slowly, leaving a wet trail down the inside of the girl's thigh. Her eyes dark with promise, she drained the last of her drink and winked at the bartender, waving off her change. "Keep it," she rumbled, turning her gaze back to her companion. "This will be more than worth it."

Lexi slipped off her stool, following James through the mass of patrons. She feigned a bump from the crowd, her hand brushing against James's hip as she moved in closer.

Jennie gave the girl a lazy grin, slinging a possessive arm around the brunette's waist. "Coppin' a feel, now, are you?"

Lexi's face tinged pink, but she smiled prettily. "It's crowded in here."

They stepped out of the bar into the night, and Lexi looked around. "Where are you parked?" Her voice was almost breathless in anticipation.

"Just down the block, here," Jennie murmured, steering the brunette that direction. She draped a casual arm over the other woman's shoulder, letting her hand brush negligently over the girl's generous breast.

Lexi moved into James's body as they walked, letting her body arch back to push her breast up more into James's hand.

"I'm a tit man, just so you know," Jennie murmured, her voice deep and playful, "and you, my beauty-to-remain-nameless, have fucking _stunning_ tits." She squeezed the woman's breast for emphasis, hefting it into her palm from underneath, her words turning hoarse with restrained lust. "God, I can't fuckin' wait to get my mouth on 'em..."

"Then we'd best hurry and find your car before we get into trouble on the street," Lexi whispered hoarsely, her body thrumming with excitement.

Silently, Jennie yanked her companion into a nearby alley, pushing the woman sharply against the hard brick wall. Her mouth crashed down sharply against the brunette's as she shoved her knee between the girl's thighs, grinding sharply against her groin before tearing herself away. "I think I'm already in trouble," Jennie growled, and dragged the girl out of the alley with her, trying to restrain her growing lust. It would be unseemly to get arrested for harassing this willing beauty, especially when she was so close to getting some fuckin' pussy...

Jennie hurried them quickly to where her SUV was parked, fumbling with the remote to pop the locks open. "M'lady," she said gruffly, opening the door for her beautiful companion.

Lexi spun and slipped her hands up into the other woman's hair, pulling James toward her as she leaned in, kissing her passionately. Pulling back with a soft smile, Lexi ducked into the SUV.

"Oh, I am _definitely_ in fuckin' trouble..." Jennie rumbled, adjusting the crotch of her suit pants before closing the car door for the lovely girl.

She walked quickly around to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel. She cranked the engine to life, giving the brunette a hungry grin. "Radio's all yours -- find us some good driving music, all right? The louder and heavier, the better."

Checking her mirrors, she pulled out into traffic, heading for the nearest highway.

Lexi leaned in to change the station. "Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Away," Jennie replied, pressing the accelerator down hard as she merged into traffic. "Away from that bar, away from this city, away from your gilded cage..."

Lexi leaned back against the seat, looking over at James with a smirk as she slipped down slightly. "Mind if I get a bit more...comfortable?"

Jennie swallowed thickly, shooting the brunette a sideways glance. "Get as comfortable as you'd like, nameless beauty..."

Lexi tipped her head back. "Alexandra..." she whispered, slowly moving her hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Alexandra..." Jennie repeated, exhaling the name like a prayer. "Talk to me, Alexandra... Tell me what you're doing, since I must keep my eyes on the road..."

Lexi slipped lower in the seat. "Guess you'd best get to wherever we're going..." she whispered, brushing her fingers over her wet slit.

Jennie's grip tightened on the wheel as her teeth clenched, the speedometer climbing steadily as she wove through traffic. "What. Are you doing. With your hand. Alexandra?"

Lexi dropped her head back on the seat. "Getting started without you."

"You coy little bitch..." Jennie ground out, shifting restlessly in her seat as she scanned the road ahead. "Gonna find me a fuckin' exit to a fuckin' rest area or a God-damned fuckin' deserted country road, and I'm gonna get you in the back of this fuckin' car, and I'm gonna show you what happens when girls start without me..."

Lexi smirked and hiked her skirt up further, propping her foot on the side of the door. Licking her fingers, she arched her back as she pushed them into herself, letting out a heady moan.

"God-damned bitch of a whore..." Jennie snarled, veering sharply onto an off-ramp for an unlit country road, not even pausing at the stop sign before blowing right past it. "Finger-fuckin' yourself in front of me..."

Lexi glanced over and let out a low moan. "Hurry..."

Jennie reached out and grabbed Alexandra's arm, yanking her hand out of her pussy. She pulled the girl's hand up to her face, sniffing deeply before sucking Alexandra's fingers into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue. "So fuckin' hot..." Jennie groaned, pulling off onto the shoulder of the road before killing the engine.

Free to move, Jennie twisted in her seat, her eyes blazing as she stared Alexandra down, speaking in a savage growl. "Get. In the back. Now."

Lexi crawled over the center console with a moan. Halfway into the back seat, she paused, ass tipped up in the air, to look back over her shoulder. "Mmmmm...better hurry up, or I'll start with out you again."

Jennie grabbed Alexandra's thighs, burying her face into the brunette's snatch before biting sharply at the inside of the girl's thigh. "Get your ass in the back seat, bitch."

Lexi moaned louder, her eyes closing at the stinging pain from the bite. She scrambled the rest of the way past the console and stretched out on the back seat, waiting for James.

Jennie tugged her tie off, her eyes raking over Alexandra's body as she scrambled into the back seat, grabbing the girl's wrists. "You a such a fucking tease, you know that?" she hissed, dragging the girl up to a sitting position on the bench. "Told you I'm a tit man, so lemme see those tits!"

Grabbing Alexandra's blouse, Jennie ripped it open, sending buttons flying through the SUV's cabin as the brunette's breasts were exposed.

Lexi couldn't help it -- she needed her hands in James's hair. Reaching up, she pulled James to her, devouring the other woman's mouth.

Jennie growled into Alexandra's mouth, forcing the brunette's arms above her head. Gripping the woman's delicate wrists in one hand, Jennie tore at the clasp on the front of Alexandra's bra, freeing her breasts from their confines as Jennie pulled back from the kiss.

"God _damn,_ look at these fuckin' tits!" Jennie growled, and pinned Alexandra's arms to the window above her head, leaning down to attack one of the dusky pink nipples. Biting down hard a moment, Jennie let out a groan before easing up, sucking hungrily at the girl's heavy breast.

Lexi bucked up into the sensations, her hand griping the seat back beside her as she moaned loudly, wanting more. Spreading her legs wide, she pushed up against James, needing more friction, more contact, more...anything.

Flicking the girl's nipple with her tongue, Jennie plunged her hand between Alexandra's legs, jamming her fingers into the girl's dripping slit. "Fuck yourself on my hand, you little slut..." she growled out around the girl's nipple. "Get yourself off for me."

Lexi did just that as she raised her hips, moving against James's hand. She could feel the familiar tightness in her stomach as it coiled tighter and tighter.

Jennie jammed her thumb against the girl's clit, rubbing it hard and fast. "That's it..." she growled, biting the top of Alexandra's breast, holding the flesh tightly between her teeth. "Harder...want you screaming my name..."

Lexi's body arched up hard into James's body, her mind completely lost in the blissful waves of pleasure mixing perfectly with the pain as they pushed her over the edge into orgasm.

"God _damn,_ that's so fuckin' hot..." Jennie rasped out, staring at Alexandra's face as the girl's body arched and squeezed around her fingers. The scent of Alexandra's come hung heavily in the air, and Jennie could not control herself any longer. "Gonna taste you..."

She yanked hard on Alexandra's legs, pulling the girl's hips up into the air as her back landed heavily on the car seat. She buried her face in Alexandra's snatch with a growl, and thrust her tongue into the girl's passage, sucking greedily at the flood of moisture greeting her there. Moaning, she moved to attack Alexandra's clit, lashing it relentlessly with her tongue.

Lexi moaned and bucked her hips restlessly, the pleasure so intense that she nearly couldn't take it. Whimpering pleas for more rushed out of her mouth as Lexi's body trembled uncontrollably.

Jennie gripped Alexandra's thighs tightly, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the girl's flesh. "Come for me, again," she demanded, her voice gravelly and rough with lust. "Wanna hear my name on your fuckin' lips..."

With that, she bent down to renew her attack, humming loudly against Alexandra's clit as she licked, sucked and bit at it, seeking to push the girl past her limits of endurance.

"Oh God! please...J-James!" Lexi cried out, her body slammed with a second orgasm before she collapsed back on the seat, panting and still trembling.

Jennie grinned wickedly against Alexandra's slit, lapping at the girl's fluid like a cat.

When the last of her spasms had faded, Jennie lowered Alexandra's hips to the car seat, nipping and kissing a lazy trail back up to the brunette's breasts, latching back on to her tit with a contented sigh.

Lexi slowly raised her hand to cup Jennie's face, smiling down at her. "You are too damn good at acting like a guy," she whispered. She needed Jennie to be herself now; the intensity of what had just happened had Lexi on edge, and she needed the softness that she had come to love from the other woman.

Jennie chuckled softly, her laughter almost musical as she shifted her weight, sprawling carelessly across Lexi's body to kiss her softly. "Sorry 'bout your blouse..." she murmured, her eyes twinkling in the low light. "Got a little carried away there... But you were such a tease! Flirting with that one guy? I mean, seriously, Lexi!"

Lexi wrapped her arms around Jennie and held her tight. "It was too easy -- I could see the jealousy rolling off of you," she whispered into the kisses. "But, damn...if you always come up with role playing ideas like this? I'm up for it." she whispered.

Jennie grinned, brushing Lexi's hair off of her face. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
